forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Winter-Event 2018
center|Winter-Event 2018 Das Winter-Event 2018 ist ein saisonales, alljährliches Event bei Forge of Empires. Es startete am 3. Dezember 2018 auf den regulären, deutschen Welten und dauert bis zum 2. Januar 2019. Auf dem englischen Betaserver war es bereits zwei einige Wochen zuvor gestartet. Beschreibung right|350px|Winter-Event 2018 Das Winter-Event 2018 ist ein spezielles Event das vom 3. Dezember 2018 bis zum 2. Januar 2019 auf allen Welten (d. h. Servern) in FoE stattfindet. Im Rahmen des Events benötigt der Spieler (Sterne), um Geschenke zu öffnen. Die ersten 20 dieser Sterne besitzt jeder Spieler automatisch bereits bei Beginn des Events am 3. Dezember. Weitere kann man bekommen, in dem man Quests für "Ekatharina" respektive "Katharina" erledigt, die als Questgeberin bei diesem Event den von den Winter-Events der letzten Jahre bekannten "Frosty" ersetzt. Daneben erhält der Spieler an jedem Tag des Events jeweils 10 Sterne als Gratis-Geschenk, wenn er sich an betreffendem Tag erstmalig in der Welt bei FoE einloggt. Weitere 10 Sterne gibt es als Geschenk, wenn man sich über den "jetzt Spielen"-Button einer Werbe-eMail von Inno-Games bei FoE einloggt. Achtung: Die 10 Sterne für das Einloggen per Button von der Mail aus gibt es NUR auf EINER Welt! - Wenn man auf mehreren Welten spielt, sollte man sich - ehe man auf den Button klickt - überlegen, auf welcher man die 10 Sterne haben will! Außerdem kann der Spieler auch in einigen der Geschenke jeweils eine Anzahl von Sternen finden, und es gibt die Möglichkeit, zusätzliche Sterne für Diamanten zu kaufen. thumb|center|350px|Sterne für Diamanten zu kaufen Im Verlauf des Events gibt es außerdem an mehreren Tagen die Möglichkeit, wenn man Diamanten für Echtgeld kauft, zusätzlich eine Anzahl an Sternen zu erhalten. Diese sind - im Gegensatz zu den Diamanten, die man in allen Welten, die man bespielt, ausgeben kann, auch wieder nur in der Welt verfügbar, von der aus man den Kauf getätigt hat! thumb|left|Event-Leiste mit Anzeige des "Guthabens" an Sternen Um das Fenster mit den Geschenken zu öffnen, muss man die Leiste mit den Sternen am oberen linken Rand des Bildschirms anklicken (es gibt dieses Jahr keinen separaten "Winter-Event-Button"). Jeden Tag gibt es eine neue, anders zusammengestellte Kollektion von Geschenken, die - wie Memorykarten - gemischt werden. Anschließend sieht der Spieler nur die bunten Päckchen, von denen er jedes mittels jeweils 10 Sternen öffnen kann, um das darin versteckte Geschenk zu bekommen. Der Spieler kann an einem Tag so viele Geschenke öffnen, wie er will, so lange er genügend Sterne dafür hat, und jedes Geschenk kann an einem Tag (theoretisch) beliebig oft gewonnen werden. Außerdem gibt es drei spezielle Effekte, die in den Geschenken versteckt sind: "Zeige 2" zeigt dem Spieler den Inhalt von zwei zufälligen Geschenken (die er anschließend beide öffnen kann, um den Inhalt zu bekommen, wenn er diesen haben will und noch 20 Sterne übrig hat), und gibt ihm zusätzlich 3 Sterne. "Gewinnverdopplung" verdoppelt den Inhalt des nächsten Geschenks, das geöffnet wird. "Alles Mischen" setzt die Geschenke auf den Stand am Anfang des betreffenden Tages zurück. Wenn "Alles Mischen" erscheint, muss der Spieler erneut "Start" drücken und erhält dabei 10 neue Sterne. Ein neues Feature sind die Streichhölzer, von denen man je eines für das Öffnen eines der Geschenke erhält. Mit diesen kann man dann jeweils eine zufällige Anzahl von 1 bis 3 Kerzen an einem Weihnachtsbaum entzünden. Sind alle Kerzen an diesem Baum entzündet, erhält man einen zusätzlichen Preis, und der Baum startet wieder mit komplett unangezündeten Kerzen. Zusätzlich gibt es - wie bei einer Vielzahl von Events in den vergangenen Monaten - 5 Stepstone-Belohnungen, die man jeweils nach Erfüllung einer bestimmten Anzahl von Quests der Event-Questreihe erhält (die erste nach 10 gelösten Quests). center|Die Stepstone-Belohnungen beim Winter-Event 2018 Event-Quests Tägliches Wintergeschenk *Questgeber: Katharina *Questtext: **''"Es ist Winter! Bitte nimm diese kostenlosen Sterne und nutze sie beim Winter-Event!"'' *Aufgabe: **''Sammle deine kostenlosen Sterne und nutze sie beim Winter-Event!'' *Belohnung: **''10 Sterne'' Winter-Event-Questreihe: Geschichten aus dem Norden (1 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Hallo! Es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Katharina und ich komme aus einem Land ziemlich weit nördlich von der Stadt des Spielers."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''12 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter & Jahrhundertwende: 7 Forge-Punkte, Postmodernes Zeitalter: 8 Forge-Punkte, ... *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Geschichten aus dem Norden (2 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Ich habe eine sehr bekannte Geschichte über Väterchen Frost. Die Menschen hier nennen ihn Väterchen Winter und manchmal auch "Frosty"."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle 535.000 Münzen ein.'' Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln eigener Münzproduktionen von Wohngebäuden, Sondergebäuden und Legendären Bauwerken, ebenso, wie das Plündern von Wohngebäuden von Nachbarn, Münzen, die man als Belohnung für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen erhält, Münzen als Questbelohnung aus anderen Quests, Ereignissen und der Gilden-Expedition, die Münzen, die man für das Helfen (Motivieren & Polieren) bei anderen Spielern erhält, und Münzen, die man durch Verkaufen von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 75.000 Münzen, Jahrhundertwende: 104.000 Münzen, Postmodernes Zeitalter: 178.000 Münzen & **''600.000 Vorräte bezahlen.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 75.000 Vorräte, Jahrhundertwende: 100.000 Vorräte, Postmodernes Zeitalter: 160.000 Vorräte *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (3 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Ihr und Euer Volk werdet diese Geschichten sicherlich lieben. Sammeln wir uns um die warme Feuerstelle und ich beginne mit der ersten."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese einfache Verhandlung lösen oder diese sehr kleine Armee besiegen.'' Diese Aufgabe löst man so, wie Begegnungen in der Gilden-Expedition. "Verhandlungspartner" sind dabei die Berater des Spielers - Greva Darn, Mandrubar, Fernikus, General Grivus und Rinbin. Achtung: Den "Extra-Zug" aus dem Tavernenladen der Freundes-Taverne kann man hier - anders, als in der Gilden-Expedition - NICHT nutzen! **''Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen.'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (4 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Es war einmal ein Mann, der eine Tochter hatte und eine Frau heiratete, die ebenfalls eine Tochter hatte. Sie lebten hoch oben im kalten Norden in der Nähe eines Waldes."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''4 Dekorationen deines Zeitalters errichten oder 5 Dekorationen des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' & **''10-mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' Gemeint ist - wie gesagt - in Produktionsstätten - Gütergebäude zählen NICHT! - Als "Fertigstellen" zählt, wenn eingesammelt wird. - Die Produktionen können bereits begonnen oder sogar schon fertig gewesen sein, wenn man die Quest erhalten hat. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (5 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Frau war herrisch und erteilte gerne Befehle. Sie liebte ihre eigene Tochter, doch sie hasste die Tochter ihres Ehemannes."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Sektoren in deinen Besitz bringen.'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (6 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Jeden Tag behandelte die Frau ihre faule Tochter mit viel Zärtlichkeit, während sie das fleißige, schöne Mädchen immerzu anschrie. Sie wollte, dass es für immer verschwindet."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''50 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden oder 12 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' & **''25 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren.'' Beim Polieren zählen wie üblich neben Kulturellen Gebäuden auch Dekorationen. Betätigung des "Helfen"-Buttons zählt, wenn man dadurch etwas motiviert oder poliert. - Die Verwendung eines "Selbsthilfe-Kits" oder "Massen-Selbsthilfe-Kits" zählt dagegen nicht! *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (7 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Der Vater des Mädchens war jedoch ein trauriger und sehr zögerlicher Mann. Und so verlangte die böse Stiefmutter eines Tages, dass er das Mädchen in den Wald bringt und die Nacht dort verbringen lässt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Forge-Punkte kaufen.'' & **''Sammle 1.070.000 Münzen.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 130.000 Münzen, Jahrhundertwende: 208.000 Münzen, Postmodernes Zeitalter: 356.000 Münzen *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (8 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Der Mann weinte und flehte, doch er konnte den Willen seiner bösen Frau nicht brechen und brachte seine Tochter am Ende doch in den schneebedeckten Wald."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1 Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters errichten oder 2 Wohngebäude des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' & **''16 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 9 Forge-Punkte, Jahrhundertwende: 10 Forge-Punkte, Postmodernes Zeitalter: 11 Forge-Punkte. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (9 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Das arme Mädchen kauerte hinter einer Schneewehe, als plötzlich Väterchen Frost aus einer eiskalten Brise erschien."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese einfache Verhandlung lösen oder 160 Güter In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Industriezeitalter und Jahrhundertwende je: 130 Güter, Postmodernes Zeitalter: 140 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden.'' & **''1.200.000 Vorräte bezahlen'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 150.000 Vorräte, Jahrhundertwende: 200.000 Vorräte, Postmodernes Zeitalter: 320.000 Vorräte. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (10 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Väterchen Frost kam näher und fragte das einsame Mädchen, was es in dem kalten Wald machte. Es war sehr freundlich und beantwortete höflich all seine Fragen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle 160 Güter, z. B. von Gütergebäuden oder durch Handel.'' & **''20-mal die schnellste Vorratsproduktionsoption in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' d. h. die 5-Minuten-Produktion in Produktionsstätten. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Einsammeln (1 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast 10 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''1 Winterdom (Stufe 1)'' Erstes Wintermärchen (11 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Die Geschichte des armen Mädchens berührte Väterchen Frost und er hatte Mitleid. Doch nicht nur das - er gab ihm sogar einen warmen Mantel und eine Tasche voller Reichtümer."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Sektoren ohne Kampf in deinen Besitz bringen oder 40 Einheiten besiegen.'' Hierbei ist es gleichgültig, ob die Einheiten bei der Eroberung von Sektoren auf der Karte der Kontinente, bei Kämpfen zur Lösung von Begegnungen in der Gilden-Expedition, oder bei Angriffen auf Nachbarn besiegt werden. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (12 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Nach einer langen und schlaflosen Nacht realisierte der Vater am nächsten Morgen, was er seiner eigenen Tochter angetan hatte und rannte panisch in den Wald."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''15 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen oder 2 Sektoren infiltrieren.'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (13 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Als er seine Tochter im Wald fand, war er überglücklich. Sie war am Leben und unversehrt und gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle 400 Güter, z. B. von Gütergebäuden oder durch Handel.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Industriezeitalter: 325 Güter *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (14 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Vater und Tochter kamen sicher an. Doch die Stiefmutter war eifersüchtig auf die Reichtümer, die das Mädchen mitbrachte. Sie entschied, nachts mit ihrer eigenen Tochter in den Wald zu gehen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **1 Produktionsstätte deines Zeitalters errichten oder 2 Produktionsstätten des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. **''Sammle 535.000 Münzen'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (15 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Die Frau wartete lange, bis plötzlich Väterchen Frost erschien. Die Stiefmutter war außer sich und verlangte die Reichtümer für ihre eigene Tochter."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese kleine Armee besiegen oder 10-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen''. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (16 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Väterchen Frost war sehr wütend auf die böse Stiefmutter und schwang sein gefrorenes Zepter. Er befahl ihr, den Wald zu verlassen und niemals zurückzukehren."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''500 Tavernensilber in der Freundes-Taverne ausgeben oder 15 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. & **''15-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (17 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Die wütende Frau ging nicht. Stattdessen schnappte sie sich geschwind das Zepter und verwandelte sich sofort zu Eis."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''35 Einheiten besiegen oder diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (18 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Die weinte und Väterchen Frost zeigte ein weiteres Mal Gnade. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie war, wie sie war. Also entschloss er, sie mit in sein Königreich zu nehmen."'' Hier fehlt hinter "entschloss er" das Wort "sich" *'Aufgabe:' **''20-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen'' & **''Sammle 620.000 Vorräte'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (19 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Als die beiden Frauen am nächsten Morgen noch nicht zurück waren, bat der Vater die Nachbarn um Hilfe. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach seiner Frau und seiner Tochter."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''560 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden oder 10-mal eine 24-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (20 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Später fanden der Mann und seine Nachbarn die eingefrohrene Frau. Nachdem sie erfolglos nach der Stieftochter gesucht hatten, gaben sie auf und gingen nach Hause."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese kleine Armee besiegen oder diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' & **''Bezahle 3.501.000 Münzen'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Erstes Wintermärchen (21 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Mit den Reichtümern, die Väterchen Frost ihnen gab, lebten sie nun ein glückliches Leben weit im Norden dieses Landes."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren'' & **''1.200.000 Vorräte bezahlen'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Einsammeln *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast 21 Quests abgeschlossen." *'Belohnung:' **''1 Winterdom-Kit Geschichten aus dem Norden (22 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Ich hoffe, Euch hat die Geschichte von Väterchen Frost gefallen. Möchtet Ihr noch eine hören? Dann fange ich mal an."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Sektoren infiltrieren oder 2 Gilden-Expeditonkonflikte durch Verhandlungen lösen.'' & **''Jede Produktionsoption einmal fertigstellen'' Gemeint ist in Produktionsstätten - d. h. je eine 5- und 15-Minuten-Produktion, je eine 1-, 4- und 8-Stunden-Produktion und eine 1-T-Produktion. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (21 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Es waren einmal ein Bauer und seine Frau, die sich einander sehr liebten. Sie wünschten sich ein Kind, doch dieser Wunsch ging nicht in Erfüllung." *'Aufgabe:' **''300 Tavernensilber in der Freundes-Taverne ausgeben oder diese kleine Armee besiegen.'' & **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. ... *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (22 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. Viele Jahre später sah das nun alt gewordene Paar eines Tages Kinder im Schnee spielen. Die Kinder rannten umher, tanzten und bauten einen Schneemann."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''5 Kämpfe gewinnen, ohne zu verlieren'' Hierbei ist es gleichgültig, ob Kämpfe bei der Eroberung von Sektoren auf der Karte der Kontinente, Kämpfe zur Lösung von Begegnungen in der Gilden-Expedition, oder Kämpfe bei Angriffen auf Nachbarn oder diese komplexe Verhandlung lösen. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (23 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Gehen wir auch nach draußen", sagte die Frau. "Aber lass uns ein Schneemädchen bauen - das Kind, das wir nie haben durften." Der Mann stimmte zu."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1 Gütergebäude deines Zeitalters errichten oder 8 Forge-Punkte kaufen.'' & **''Sammle 160 Güter, z. B. in Gütergebäuden oder durch Handel'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (24 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Das Paar baute ein wunderschönes Schneemädchen mit Armen und Beinen, einer Nase und einem Mund. Väterchen Frost sah, wie glücklich sie waren. Also entschied er, dem Schnee Leben einzuhauchen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''750 Tavernensilber sammeln oder 3 Militäreinheiten deines Zeitalters rekrutieren.'' & **''Bezahle 1.167.000 Münzen'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (25 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Das alte Paar war so glücklich - sie tanzten und sangen zusammen mit ihrer neuen Enkelin."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Kontrolle über eine Provinz erhalten oder 12 Konflikte in den Gilden-Expeditionen lösen.'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (26 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Das Mädchen war das liebste und schönste Kind, das sich das Paar je hätte wünschen können. Es hatte eine liebliche Stimme und war immer höflich."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''320 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden oder 320 Güter z. B. von Gütergebäuden oder durch Handel sammeln.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (27 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Der Winter verging und die Frühlingssonne funkelte am Himmel. Die Blumen blühten und die Kinder begannen draußen zu spielen und zu tanzen. Jedoch nicht das Mädchen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1 Boost in der Freundes-Taverne aktivieren oder 60 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In Früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. ... & **''15 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten deines Zeitalters fertigstellen oder 20 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten des vorigen Zeitalters fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (28 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Der Frühling ging vorüber und der Sommer kam. Doch das Mädchen war immer nur drinnen und traurig. Nur Regen vermochte seine Laune etwas zu heben, und seine Großmutter war sehr besorgt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese kleine Armee besiegen oder 40 Forge-Punkte zu legendären Bauwerken beitragen.'' & **''5 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (29 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Eines Tages kamen die Kinder aus dem Dorf, um mit dem Mädchen zu spielen. Sie wollten in den Wald gehen und dort singen und tanzen. Doch das Mädchen wollte nicht."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Zwei Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters errichten oder 3 Wohngebäude des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' & **''30 Gebäude motivieren oder polieren'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (30 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Die Großmutter überlegte, ob das geliebte Kind draußen vielleicht glücklicher sein würde. Also überredete sie das Mädchen, zu den anderen Kindern zu gehen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''48 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' & **''15-mal die schnellste Produktionsoption in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Zweites Wintermärchen (30 von 71) *'Questgeber:' Katharina *'Questtext:' **''"Bitte hört zu. "Sie gingen also in den Wald, pflückten Blumen und sangen fröhliche Lieder."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Einheiten deines Zeitalters rekrutieren oder 4 Einheiten des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren'' & **''Sammle 775.000 Vorräte.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' *''"Vielen Dank! Dieses Jahr wird Väterchen Frost sehr glücklich sein!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Endnoten en:2018 Winter Event Kategorie:Events Kategorie:Saisonale Events